


Raining on Sunday

by Sevensmommy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second fave idea couple on this show right behind Danny/Lindsay. lol.</p><p>Raining On Sunday - Keith Urban</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining on Sunday

Lindsay was sitting in her bedroom listening to the rainfall outside. It was Sunday and she had it off. She had asked for it off and had planned on spending it with Mac but not anymore. When she had gotten to his apartment last night he had told her that they couldn’t be together anymore. When she had tried to find out why he had just yelled at her and told her that it didn’t matter. When she heard this she knew right then that he hadn’t felt the same way about her as she had about him and she left his apartment before he could see her cry. 

It ticks just like a Timex  
Never lets up on you  
Who said life was easy  
The job is never through  
It’ll runs us ‘till we’re ragged  
And love could use a day of rest  
Before we both start falling apart

Mac was sitting in his office staring out at the rain. There was a knock on the door but he didn’t even brother to look at who it was. “Hey, Mac. I thought you had today off and going to spend it with Lindsay.” Asked Stella. “Change in plans.” Was all Mac said as he watched the rainfall. When Stella heard this she knew something had happened and she bet that it was something big. Before she could ask the question she heard Danny coming up behind them. “How could you Mac? When you told us about you guys I asked you to take care of her and not hurt her.” “Danny, this is none of your business.” “The hell it isn’t. I had Lindsay call me up at home last night crying and telling me that she was thinking of asking for a transfer. I spent all night at her place sleeping on the couch so she wouldn’t feel alone and you have nerve to sit there and tell me it is none of my business. You know what it doesn’t matter. I came in to tell you what you have done. I’m out of here. Stella let me know when we have a case.” Danny said as he walked out of Mac’s office and into Trace. When Stella turned back to Mac she could see that Mac had tears in his eyes.

Chorus:  
Pray that it’s raining on Sunday  
Stormin’ like crazy  
We’ll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
‘Cause we got better things that we can do  
When it’s raining on Sunday

When Mac looked up at Stella he knew what he had to do. “What did you do Mac?” “I had seen Peyton the other night…” “Did you sleep with her Mac?” Mac looked at her and then shook his head no. “I came so close to but I couldn’t because I love Lindsay too much to do that to her.” “So instead you break up with her?” “I don’t deserve her Stella. I realized that last night when she came over to the apartment.” Mac said with tears in his eyes. “Mac, you have to tell her. You can’t let her think that you never loved her like she loved you.” Stella said as she put a hand on his shoulder. “She will never forgive me.” “I think she will if you tell her what happened. You have to try Mac, I have never seen you so happy or in love since Claire and if you don’t try to save it you will never forgive yourself.” Mac looks up at Stella and then nods his head as he gets up and grabs his jacket and walks out of the building and toward Lindsay’s place.

Your love is like religion  
A cross in Mexico  
And your kiss is like the innocence  
Of a prayer nailed to a door  
Oh surrender is much sweeter  
When we both let go  
Let the water wash our bodies clean  
And love wash our souls

Lindsay was just coming out of the kitchen with some tea when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door she found Mac on the other side. “What are you doing here Mac?” “I need to talk to you. Can I come in?” Lindsay walked away from the door and over to the couch so Mac took that as a yes and walked in shutting the door behind him. “How are you?” Mac asked trying to lessing some of the tension in the room. “What do you want Mac?” Lindsay asked looking at him. Mac let out a breath and then sat down on the table in front of her. “I need to talk to you about last night.” Lindsay just sat there waiting for Mac to continue. “Look I know I hurt you and I am so sorry about that.” “Why did you Mac? I thought you loved me. Was that a lie?” “No Lindsay. I do love you and last night when you came over I had planned on telling you the reason I was doing this but I couldn’t bring myself to. I knew once you heard what I had to tell you it would hurt you so I thought if I just broke up with you and didn’t tell you why that it would spare you some pain.” Lindsay just stared out the window and watched the rainfall. “Last night before I came home I ran into Peyton and we got to talking and nothing happened but it almost did and when I saw you I couldn’t bring myself you tell you so I just broke up with you.” “Did you want it to?” “No! I love you Lindsay and I don’t want to be with anyone but you. I just didn’t think I derseved you so I did the only thing I could think of and I broke up with you. I’m so sorry.”

Chorus:  
Pray that it’s raining on Sunday  
Stormin’ like crazy  
We’ll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
‘Cause we got better things that we can do  
When it’s raining on Sunday

“Mac, you hurt me. If you had just told me I would have understood. I may not of have liked but I would have understood. I love you. I just don’t know if I can trust you not to hurt me again.” Lindsay said with tears in her eyes. Mac with tears in his eyes took her hands in his and kissed each one. “I love you so much Lindsay and if you let me I promise not hurt you again. I just want to love you and be happy with you and only you.” Mac said as he kissed her softly and then put leaned his forehead against Lindsay’s. 

Chorus:  
Pray that it’s raining on Sunday  
Stormin’ like crazy  
We’ll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
‘Cause we got better things that we can do  
When it’s raining on Sunday

Lindsay just smiled at him and then hugged him. “I want to try but if you ever hurt me again and I will leave and I won’t look back. Got it?” “Yeah I got it.” Mac said with a smile as he kissed her again only this time with more passion as he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and layed down on top of her and looked into her eyes. “I love you Lindsay.” Mac said as he pushed hair off of her face. “I love you too Mac.” Lindsay said with tears in her eyes. Mac smiled at her and then leaned down and kissed her.

When it’s raining on Sunday  
When it’s raining on Sunday  
Let it rain


End file.
